I need to take a look at that, just to be safe
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Gilbert gets wounded when fighting a chain. Oz decides to help cleaning the wound. Contains yaoi!


**Contains some very thorough yaoi, consider that before reading!**

**This story may contain grammar- and vocabulary mistakes because English is not my first language. If you want to comment on that it's okay, but be nice and useful.**

**I would love to hear what people think of this story, because I'm not so sure about getting Gil's personality right. **

**And before you start reading I have to say (though it makes me want to cry) that I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

_I need to take a look at that first, just to be safe_

Gilbert cursed when the tentacle with the long coarse thorns wrapped around his thigh. Fabric and skin was ripped open and the tentacle started pulling the leg up. Standing on one leg, Gilbert hit down with the back end of his gun on de tentacle, wounding his hand on the thorns in the process, and the tentacle shot loose. A low sound that matched a shriek surprisingly well escaped from the enormous chain.

Almost falling down at the pain in his leg, Gilbert quickly aimed to shoot the chain. It drew back even further with a low whine. Gilbert turned smoothly to where he spotted the contractor a moment earlier and shot the crazy woman neatly between the eyes.

The foam on the woman's lips splattered around together with blood as her head shot back with the impact.

Mission completed, time to return.

No matter how many times he did it, killing coldly still made Gilbert feel sick in his stomach.

He bent down to check his leg. His thigh was bleeding heavily, but it didn't look like a deep wound. It was just his skin being almost ripped off. He moaned deeply and stumbled awkwardly towards Oz, who was running towards him, looking rather panicked.

"Gil, are you okay?"

"It's nothing," Gilbert waved his hand, "where did that stupid rabbit go?"

Oz fumbled for a moment, "I lost her at the marketplace, but considering that large chain she should be here any moment."

"That would be a little late, wouldn't it?" Gilbert ripped a rag from his already ruined pants to tie it firmly around his bleeding thigh, "Let's go back to the inn. I don't feel like staying in a ravaged street until someone thinks of the brilliant idea to let me pay for everything that chain broke."

"Will you really be okay," Oz worryingly bent down to look at Gilbert's leg, "you need help to walk?"

"No need," Gilbert grumbled. He hobbled towards the end of the street, ignoring the concerned sounds his master was making. How could he let Oz help him walk? He felt ashamed enough for being hurt by that stupid chain like that.

He cursed once again as the stupid rabbit ran into him at the first corner, sending him sprawling on the street.

...

Oz tensed again when he saw Alice running into the stumbling Gil, making him fall awkwardly backwards. He heard Gil cursing and shouting at Alice. Alice shouted back at him.

Oz couldn't hear what they said, all he knew was Gil was bleeding heavily and wouldn't let him help. Gil was obviously in pain, but turned down every attempt of Oz to help.

"That's enough," he stood between the bickering pair, "Alice, you're late! Gil is wounded and we're going to take care of that first!"

Alice looked shocked at Oz's outburst, _did he just get mad at her?_

"Where were you?"

Alice fumbled, "well, I just saw this delicious looking meat and when I noticed the chain, I was too far away. I ran here as fast as I could, really!"

Oz sighed and decided to ignore it. It was too late anyway. He picked up Gil's arm and tried to pull him on his feet. "We're going back and help that wound."

Gil allowed him to help him stand, but still wouldn't let him support him. Even Alice looked a little worried, still shocked by Oz getting mad at her like that.

Halfway the inn Gil grabbed Oz' shoulder. "Just one moment," he panted. Oz looked down at the wound, seeing Gil's pants getting soaked with blood. _It must be hurting really badly._

When Gil managed to continue he kept holding Oz' shoulder.

...

They finally reached the inn after half an hour of stumbling. Oz took Gil directly to his room, sending Alice off.

"You better not make any more trouble. Go to your room and behave."

Alice left timidly, without even protesting. Oz was a little surprised by that, but happy with it anyway. He didn't mean to make Alice sad or scared, but at this very moment Gil needed his direct attention and Alice would be in the way.

Oz gently pushed Gil into his room and closed the door. He pulled out a package of bandages and approached Gil.

"We're going to get you out of those clothes first."

Gil turned beet red, "_what_ did you say?"

Oz felt himself blush, "I meant to clean and bandage the wound, of course! Idiot!"

"I can do it myself, "Gil fumbled like he used to do as a kid.

"It's all around your thigh, you can never see it clearly if you try to take care of it," Oz stood firmly before Gil," you _can not_ do it yourself. Now take off your jacket first."

Gil slipped out of his jacket and took off his cravat, still blushing furiously. He sat down on the edge of the bed when he tried to pull off his shoes. Bending over like that hurt too much to take a firm grip on his boots though.

Oz knelt down to pull off the boots. Gil fumbled at his pants in the mean time. His face seemed to redden even more.

"Well, come on," Oz felt his blush creep over his face once again. If Gil was going to keep behaving like this he was going to have a very hard time treating a wound at such an intimate place.

When Gil finally managed to open his pants, Oz helped him pulling the cloth over the bleeding thigh without hurting it too much. Oz was thankful Gil's shirt fell down over his underwear. His servant sitting half naked before him, blushing and fumbling, made him feel strange. It made him feel hot on his cheeks and low in his belly. As a matter of fact it made him feel hot in his crotch as well and he was even more thankful of his shorts being wide enough to hide that fact for now.

Oz went to grab a rag and make it wet before returning to Gil to clean him. Gil shuddered when he touched his thigh to hold him still. He started to tremble even stronger when the wet cloth stung in his wounds. He moaned low out of pain.

Oz felt his shorts tighten even more and tried to shake it off furiously. He was helping his wounded servant. Gil was in _pain_. How could he have such horrible thoughts at a moment like this!

He cleaned everything he could with Gil sitting, _almost_ with firm hands. But the tentacle had gripped Gil all around his leg, so he needed to clean the backside too. With Gil sitting like this, that was impossible.

Oz gulped, "G-gil, I think you'll need to turn around." He cursed inside his head for actually stuttering.

With Gil being unable to blush even more, he saw the black-haired man turn pale now.

"_T-turn around?_" Gil's voice was high-pitched in shock.

Oz regained control over his senses and looked him in the eyes firmly, "yes, turn around. I can't clean the wound at the back of your leg. So you should stand up and turn around."

Oz pulled back a little to give Gil enough space for standing up. Gil's eyes shot from the left to the right as if he was looking for a way to escape, but after a few moment he put his hands down beside him and pushed himself up slowly. He turned around awkwardly to show Oz his back.

Oz gulped and cleaned the rest of the wound. His eyes kept wandering to the place right above the wound. He could just see the place where Gil's leg turned into his butt before his shirt covered the rest. He wondered if the rest of Gil's butt would look as tight and strong as the rest of the legs underneath. He would be able to see if Gil just…

He looked at the wound again. It wasn't bleeding that much anymore. It really was a shallow wound after all. So Gil wasn't really in danger or something. Which meant… Teasing him a little wouldn't hurt him, would it? Just taking a look would be just fine, right?

"Gil, bent over."

He felt Gil stiffen, "_wha…?_"

"Bent over, I can reach around better to bandage you if you're bent over."

Trembling, Gil bent over the bed slowly. The shirt pulled up as he did that and revealed a butt now only hidden in tight underwear. _Yes, that was one beautiful, strong butt right before Oz' nose._

He looked at it a little longer and gulped heavily as the two legs pushed themselves together. Gil made an embarrassed sound, "O-oz, what are you…?"

Oz swallowed the lump in his throat, "nothing, just thinking about the best way to bandage this without it going loose."

"It's a leg Oz, it won't go loose if you just bandage it normally."

Oz' eyes narrowed at that response. He was enjoying an embarrassed Gil, so he should stay like that. If he was confident enough to make such sharp remarks, it meant that he had recovered enough for Oz to tease him some more.

"Really," Oz' voice sounded innocently surprised, "then I'll do just that." He took the bandage and started wrapping it around Gil's thigh. He reached his hand far between his legs to grab the roll on the other side, pushing the legs apart far enough for the large roll of bandage to pass between. Oz could see Gil's blushing face from between the legs.

When he reached for the roll again he 'accidently' brushed with his arm over Gil's crotch. Gil stiffened. _Well well, wasn't that feeling really hard up there?_

Oz grinned and finished the bandaging, making sure to innocently brush past Gil's crotch every time he reached between his legs. This was so much fun.

He cut de bandage and fastened it to Gil's thigh firmly when he was ready wrapping it. Gil tried to stand up quickly as soon as Oz finished but Oz put a hand on his back. "Ah, no Gil, I think I just saw another wound. I need to take a look at that first, just to be safe."

"Another wound? But nothing more is hurting, Oz. I don't think you need to…"

"Nonsense," Oz pushed Gil back down firmly again," I think something _is_ in fact hurting."

He quickly pulled down Gil's underwear, making sure he wouldn't hurt the wounded thigh. Gil shrieked and tried to stand up again, but Oz pushed him on his butt so he had to step forward with one knee on the bed. Oz pushed the other knee on the bed and pulled off the underwear completely.

Again Gil tried to rise but he fell back with a cry of surprise as Oz spread his butt and licked from his balls to his arching back. Oz contently saw Gil's arousal harden.

"O-oz!"

"Hmmm, want me to continue?" Oz licked his lips and probed with his tongue at Gil's entrance.

Gil moaned and his back arched again.

Oz kissed Gil's back right above his butt and reached for Gil's hands. He laid them on either side of Gil's butt and forced him to pull them apart himself. When he was sure Gil wouldn't let go he reached down for Gil's arousal to stroke it lightly while licking at his entrance again.

Gil was moaning deliciously. Oz squirmed because his shorts had become too tight now. Those sounds Gil was making were just _too much_.

Oz moaned himself and licked at Gil's balls lightly. His hands squeezed around the throbbing flesh. The man underneath him gasped and moaned his name. _Oh, that was so arousing!_

Oz leaned forward over Gil's back, pushing his still clothed hardness against Gil's wet entrance. He bucked his hips a little as he slid his fingers over Gil's lips. Gil gasped again and sucked in the fingers strongly. Oz kept his free hand playing with Gil's front, bucking his hips helplessly at the wonderful feeling of Gil's tongue wrapping around his fingers.

He pulled back and kissed at Gil's entrance again before pushing three fingers in at once.

Gil gasped loudly and trembled. His hips pushed back though. Oz looked a little surprised, wasn't this supposed to hurt? Did this mean Gil was used to this?

_Well, he could start then, couldn't he?_

Oz quickly undid his shorts and pulled his throbbing length out. It was so hard it almost hurt. He bent over Gil and pushed in slowly.

"O-oz! Oz!" Gil was moaning and gasping. He made a high-pitched sound when Oz pulled out almost completely.

Oz panted heavily and sped up his thrusts. This felt _so_ good. Gil was warm and tight and sucking him in strongly. Gil's low voice moaning his name and begging for more was almost too much to take. When he hit a certain spot Gil cried out and almost fell down from his knees. Oz shot an arm under Gil's hips quickly to prevent him from falling and tried to find the spot again.

Gil almost sounded like he was crying as moans, gasps and shrieks kept coming out at each thrust. Oz's balls kept slapping against Gil's.

Oz moaned and one hand traveled from Gil's hip to his arousal. He stroked it carefully as he kept hitting into Gil violently.

"Ah, Oz! I'm going to…! _Oz!_"

Gil starting trembling all over and lost strength in his legs as he came spurting in Oz's hand. His ass tightened as the pleasure traveled his body and Oz felt his orgasm coming up fast. Even before Gil's had ended Oz filled up his tightening ass as he fell forward, trembling and moaning Gil's name.

Gil's knees gave out completely and they collapsed together on the bed. Oz just managed to muster the strength to pull their legs on the bed when he rolled off Gil's back.

They lay there for a few long minutes, panting heavily.

Then Oz grinned, "I think you're right, there is no other wound."

Gil blushed deeply and turned away, "told you so."

Oz snickered and stretched his arm to grab Gil's face. He turned the golden eyes towards him.

"Then tell me, Gil, with who did you do this kind of things before?"

Gil's eyes widened, "I did not! I didn't do this with someone else before!"

"You are shocked because I thought a twenty-four years old man wasn't a virgin" Oz questioned with a grin.

Gil's mouth opened and closed a few times helplessly as he tried to think of an answer, "but Oz, there wasn't anyone to do this with."

"No-one?" Oz raised an eyebrow.

"No-one I wanted to do it with," Gil tried to turn his head away again to hide his embarrassment.

"Does that mean Gil has been waiting for me," Oz's eyes grew wide.

"You _know_ I did!"

Oz lay in silence for a few moments. _Did Gil love him?_ Now, _that_ was good news.

Oz turned on his side to face Gil, pulling his face towards him again. A grin spread across his face, "I like the idea of being your first, since I love you dearly Gil, but can you explain me why you were so much used to the feeling of being filled up without ever sleeping with another man?"

Gil stuttered, "I've been w-waiting for t-ten years. O-of course I've already tried some things m-myself."

Oz laughed, "Oh, I love you Gil!" He kissed the surprised man in front of him. It took Gil less than a second to respond to the kiss and Oz could feel Gil's lips curl up in a content smile. Oz closed his eyes satisfied. _Now_, the wound was healed.


End file.
